


Stahl is Anna

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Stahl is Anna, Stahl is Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahl is Anna. Future where you can change your face to be the best operative. And she is the best. She doesn’t expect John to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stahl is Anna

/ Stahl is Anna /  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary:  
Stahl is Anna. Future where you can change your face to be the best operative. And she is the best. She doesn’t expect John to come back.  
Disclaimer: No Own

/ Stahl is Anna /

Seeing him walk in again it took her breath away. Taking over another officers life was easy. Target, surgery, eliminate target and then integrate. Fitting in perfectly she does her job. Waiting for the right time to strike. Then he walks in. all moody and lost. Her mind going back to when he held a small smile in his lips constantly. Also the urge to protect him from others still came into play. Strange, but John has always been different.  
Hell, I have been different. Different so many times. So many lifetimes yet to have the same man in tow of them. This could be a problem. Looking at him again he is just as perfect as he once was.  
Then new info coming in. they would be hitting tonight. She had to play her part. Since she was a cop but they also gave her the antidote too. Upgraded her DNA. Then he saved the day like he couldn’t back then.  
Sharing a smile with him later getting close. Next time she would make sure she kept him away. He would not foil their plans again. Yet she didn’t expect the android to pop in with,  
“He has a date.” John tries to cover it up.  
“Later then. But you should go celebrate.” Sparkling those dark eyes he loves. Feeling their eyes on me, I left. Time for me to go to bed and try to remember what I originally look like. But my eyes have been brown for so long. And this officer one Valerie Stahl is going to be no different. But this would be my last one.  
I want my hazel eyes back.  
I want my life before this.  
I’m sorry John.

/ Stahl is Anna /

AN: Sorry so short. But I am cleaning out my fics and this is just an idea.


End file.
